Pilot
'Pilot' was the first ever episode of The Vampire Diaries, Season 1. Elena still struggles with the tragic death of her parents, but she reckons she will fight it of as Mystic Falls welcome back two of its residents. Cast and Character Starring *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers *Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Guest Starring *Chris William Martain as Zach Salvatore *Benjimen Ayres as William Tanner Co-Starring *Steve Belord as Darren Malloy *Cindy Busby as Brooke Fenton *Marci T. House as Mrs Clarke *Wesley Malcnnes as Student in Toilets *Curtis Lum as Student in Toilets 2 Plot P.S The Writting in Italics and Bolds are Diary Entries/Voice-Overs. Thankyouu. The episode starts with a voice-over, which is said by Stefan Salvatore. He says; " For over a century now I have lived in secret: hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now I am a vampire, and this is my story," Outside of Mystic Falls, a young couple, Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton, were just driving home from and unknown concert. They were having a good-natured arguement about one of the members of the band in the concert. As they admit there true feelings for each other, they mysteryliosly notice fog thickining around them and then suddenly they hit a dark, hoodied figure who was standing in the middle of the road. With shock , Darren tells Brooke to get help while he goes and has a loook at the body. As he climbs out of the car, he runs over to the bodie and looks at the ring he is wearing. Suddenly the man jumps up and the attacks Darren. Failing to get no signal on her phone , Brooke gets out, calling for Darren. But no one is to be seen. All of a sudden , Darren's body is dropped onto the hood of the car. Brooke screams and starts to run of in panic, but while she is running an unknown force picks her up of the ground and is killed. The voice-over of Stefan continues: "I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice , I had to know her," ''On the roof of the Salvatore Boarding House, Stefan is seen watching the beautiful sunrise, and then jumps to the ground. At The Gilbert House, Elena wakes up and sits on her bedroom window , and starts to write her diary entery. She writes: ''Dear Diary: Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile and it will be believable. My smie will say: "I'm fine, thank you," "Yes, I feel much better," I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents, I will start fresh , be someone new. It'll be the only way I'll make it though." Downstairs, Elena's Aunt Jenna offers Elena some toast , but Elena says its all about the coffee. Jenna also offers Elena and her brother Jermey lunch money, before leaving for a presantation. Elena asks Jeremy if he's okay, but he just says " don't start" and walks of. There is then a news report showing that police have found the dead bodies of Brookie and Darren, and they think it's an animal attack. Bonnie, Elena's best friend, picks Elena up (not shown in episode) and they drive to school together. While driving to school, Bonnie tells Elena that she is psychic but the notices Elena is not listening. She then says Elena, and it gets her attention. Then suddenly a crow out of nowhere hit the car's windscreen. Bonnie asks if Elena's okay and then Elena replies with " I can't be freaked out by cars forever". Bonnie predicts Elena will be a happy girl by the end of the year ahead. As they drive away, the crow watches. At Mystic Falls High School, Stefan walks across the school grounds. Bonnie and Elena walk along the corriders and as they reach their lockers , they are reunited with their other best friend, Caroline Forbes. Elena also shares an akward look with her ex-boyfriend, Matt Donovan. Caroline asks Bonnie if Elena is okay, and Elena says she is right here. In the school yard, Jeremy is seen giving Vicki Donovan pills and tells her when to take them. Tyler Lockwood walks over , kisses Vicki and then teases Jermey, knowing that he likes Vicki. Back inside, Bonnie and Elena see Stefan talking to the secrutery, Mrs Clarke. As Stefan is a vampire, he can compel anyone. (accept if they are wearing vervain, a plant which proctects humans from being compelled) Stefan compells Mrs Clarke to let him in the school. As this is happening Elena sees Jeremy enter the toilets and goes in and accuses him of taking drugs. Bonnie is still watching Stefan and as Stefan leaves the secrutery Caroline is seen smiling at him flirtily. Stefan heads over to the toilets as Elena walks out the encounter each other. They bump into each other and have an act akwardly in conversation. In Mr Tanner's Histiory class, Bonnie texts Elena saying hottie is staring at her, because Stefan is looking at her. After school, Elena walks to The Mystic Falls Cementery, sits down on the grave across from her own parents grave so she is facing her family grave. She also starts to write her second diary entrey. She writes: "Dear Diary, I made it through the day. I must of said, "I'm fine, thanks," aat least 37 times. But I didn't mean it once, but no one noticed. When someone asks how are you, they really don't want an answer," Suddenly, Elena notices fog is surronding her, and then notices a crow on a gravestone. She tries very much to ignore it, but gets annoyed and shoos it away. As she turns around , the crow is on the gravestone she was sat on. She grabs her stuff, forgetting her diary and walks towards the woods as she turns around there is a dark figured man at one of the gravestones, so then she decides to run. As she is running throught the woods , she stumbles down a hill and hurts her leg. She quickly gets back up and then Stefan is standing there. He asks if she's okay and then she telll him the experiance she has just had. She then introduces herself, and so does Stefan. After that she comments on his ring, and he quickly changes the subject to if she's hurt herself. She replies by saying she doesn't know and as she rolls her jeans up , it reavels a blood patch. Stefan then quickly turns away from Elena as his eyes are turning black because he can smell the blood. He tells her to take care of that, but he says its okay , but as she looks up , Stefan has disapearred. Later, at The Salvatore Boarding House, Stefan is in his room and starts to write a diary entery. He writes: "I lost controll today. Everything I've kept buried inside, came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist her," ''It is also shown that Stefan picked Elena's diary up. Over at The Mystic Grill, Jeremy asks Vicki why she is ignoring him. Near by, Matt and Tyler are talking about latter, then Matt brings the subject up if Vicki is dating him. He replies no, lying. Vicki tells Jeremy they only had a fling, and that she is now with Tyler. Meanwhile, Caroline is talking to Bonnie about Stefan, as she tells her loads of facts about Stefan. Over at the Gilbert House, Elena is getting ready to go to the Mystic Grill with Bonnie and Caroline. Someone knocks on the door and Elena grabs her coat and opens the door to see Stefan holding her diary. He tells her that he found it at the Cemetery, and apologizes for his disapearing act earlier. Elena says it's okay and invites him to the Mystic Grill. Back at the Mystic Grill, Matt is talking to Bonnie about Elena (probaly because he hasn't got over her). Elena and Stefan arrive at the Mystic Grill and Matt, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler stare at them both. As all of them sit at a table together (accept Tyler) , Matt introduces himself to Stefan. While they are talking, Caroline mentions a party at the Falls, and asks Stefan if he wants to go. Stefan turns to Elena and ask if she's going, and she replies with yes. All of them smile at each other. Later, at the Salvatore Boarding House, Stefan is in his room, and the his Uncle Zach bursts in with a newspaper with the deasesed pictures of Darren and Brooke, and then detailing the mysterious deaths. Stefan says he has it all under controll, and as Zach leaves the room, Stefan goes over to his cuboard, pulls a book out and opens it to reavel a picture of a girl which looks acactly like Elena, but at the bottom the worlds say Katherine, 1864. In another of Mr Tanner's History Lessons, Elena is not paying attention and then he asks her a question and she doesn't know the answer. Stefan quickly steps in and answers the question. Mr Tanner gets a bit of information wrong about the Battle of Willow Creek, so Stefan contradicts it and is left feeling Mr Tanner humiliated. Later that night, at the Falls, Stefan arrives and Caroline accosts him. Near by, Bonnie went to get a drink for Elena and as she passed it to her she saw a vision of death. Bonnie acted suspiosly and walked away, and as Elena turned around, Stefan was standing there. They both walk to a bridge and Elena tells Stefan about the car crash what killed her parents. Stefan tells her she won't be sad forever. In some woods near by the Falls, Tyler and Vicki are making out on a tree. Tyler gets a bit to agressive with Vicki and she asks him to stop but he won't. Then Jeremy comes along and corners Tyler because of what he has done. Vicki leaves and walks in the woods alone. Back at the bridge, Stefan's eyes have gone black again and he quickly leaves when Elena asks if he's okay. While Vicki is in the woods, thick fog surronds her and she can hear somone she turns around shouting Jeremy , is that you. But as she turns around she gets attacked by an unseen force. Back at the party, Matt tells Elena that he still believes that they can still be a coouple. Caroline is drunk and she flirts with Stefan, but Stefan rejects her, and she feels ashammed of herself. He approches Elena but she sees Jermey going in the woods , telling Stefan he doesn't need to deal with this. As Jeremy is walking he falls on Vicki's body. She awakes abit, scared, but falls back down unconsious. When Elena and Jeremy bring back Vicki's body, Matt looks at Stefan, and he runs away. Back at Salvatore Boarding House, when Stefan arrives home he tells Zach about the attack, claiming it was'nt him. He runs upstairs to his bedroom. The crow was in his room, and then his older brother, Damon appears. Stefan asks why he is back in Mystic Falls but Damon doesn't answer it. Back at the Falls, Bonnie tells Elena about her deadly vision, and thats why she left her. Back at the Salvatore Boarding House, in Stefan's rooom, Damon is taunting his little brother, until Stefan gets mad and reveals his vampire face and forcing them both out of the window. When Stefan hits the floor, Damon is standing near by and he carrys on taunting him. Damon hands Stefan his ring back, and pushes Stefan against the garage and tellls him not to mess with him again. At the Falls, Elena tries talking to Jeremy about what just happened, but he keeps bringing up the subject about Elena's visits to the Cementory. At the Mystic Grill, Bonnie is looking after a rejected Caroline who is upset and thinks she is in competion with Elena. Bonnie tells her she is not and everything will be fine, and goes gets some drinks. At the hospital, Vicki wakes up and mumbles the word Vampire to Matt. Elena is in her hosue and she starts to write her diary entery. She writes: "Dear Diary, I couldn't of been more wrong. I thought that I could smile and nod my way through it" 'Meanwhile in Stefan's room, looks at the picture of Katherine, and starts to write in his own journal. He writes: " 'I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was. Create a life with someone new, someone with out the past, Without the pain , someone alive," '''In the Gilbert Living Room, Jeremy looks at pictures of his parents, while Jenna watches on. Elena continues in her diary entery: " But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you. They follow you,"'' At the Mystic Grill, Caroline looks over at Damon , and they share a flirty smile with each other. Elena's voice-over continues: "'' You can't escape them. As much as you want to," ''Elena acknowledges that: ''"All you can do is be ready for the good, so when it comes, you invite it in, because you need to, I need to," She then spots Stefan standing outside her house. When he asks her if she is okay, she tells him ask me tomorrow, and invites him inside shortly after. Quotes :'Jenna: Toast! I can make toast. :Elena: It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna. :Jeremy: Is there coffee? ---- :Bonnie: I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy. ---- :Bonnie: (talking about Matt's feelings towards Elena) That's not hate. That's "you dumped me but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits." ---- :Elena: All I see is back. Bonnie: It's a hot back. ---- :Bonnie: (about Stefan) I'm sensing Seattle. And he plays the guitar. Elena: You're really gonna run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh? Bonnie: Pretty much. ---- Elena: And back there, there was this bird and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. ---- :Vicki: Look Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy. Jeremy: When's the last time you had sex with a puppy? ---- :Jeremy: (about Tyler) C'mon the guy's a total douche, he only wants you for your ass. Vicki: Yeah, what do you want me for? ---- :Caroline: His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his Uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid, military family so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini and his favorite color is blue. Bonnie: You got all of that in one day? Caroline: Oh, please. I got all of that between 3rd and 4th period. We're planning a June wedding. ---- :Zach: You promised. Stefan: This was an animal attack. Zach: Don't give me that. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control. Stefan: And I do. Zach: Please, Uncle Stefan, Mystic Falls is a difference place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just gonna stir things up. ---- :Elena: I'm meeting Bonnie at the Grill. Jenna: K, have fun. Wait! I got this. Don't stay out too late it's a school night. Elena: Well done, Aunt Jenna. ---- :Elena: I get it, blood makes you squeamish. Stefan: Something like that. ---- :Bonnie: Give it more time, Matt. (Elena and Stefan walk in) Matt: More time, huh? ---- :Elena: Any siblings? Stefan: None that I talk to. ---- :Zach: I know that you can't change what you are, but you don't belong here anymore. ---- :Mr. Tanner: Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. ---- :Mr. Tanner: Mr. Donovan, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded Jock stereotype? Matt: It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it. ---- :Stefan: The Founders' archives are stored in Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner. ---- :Bonnie: Okay, give me a sec, gram says I have to concentrate. Elena: Wait! You need a crystal ball. (grabs empty beer bottle) Ta-da. ---- :Elena: What make you think that I'm sad? Stefan: We did meet in a graveyard. Elena: Well, no, technically we met in the men's room. ---- :Stefan: You won't be sad forever, Elena. ---- :Tyler: Wow, Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first. ---- :Vicki: (to Jeremy) No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me. ---- :Elena: Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating cause you owe it to yourselves to see if you could be more. Stefan: And? Elena: And my parents died. And everything changes. ---- :Stefan: I think you've had too much to drink. Caroline: Well, of course I have. ---- :Elena: Oh God, you've got to be kidding me. Stefan: What is it? Elena: My brother. Stefan: The drunk one? Elena: That would be the one. ---- :Stefan: Damon. Damon: Hello, brother. ---- :Stefan: Crow's a bit much, don't you think? Damon: Wait ‘till you see what I can do with the fog. ---- :Stefan: When'd you get here? Damon: Well, I couldn't miss your first day of school. ---- :Stefan: It's been fifteen years, Damon. Damon: Thank god! I couldn't take another day of the 90's. That grunge look did not suite you. ---- :Stefan: Why are you here now? Damon: I could ask you the same question, but I'm pretty sure your answer could be summed up into one little word: Elena. ---- :Bonnie: Elena, there's no way I'm psychic, I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling that it's only the beginning. ---- :Stefan: She's not Katherine. Damon: Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. ---- :Damon: Imagine what her blood tastes like. I can. ---- :Damon: I give it a six, missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. ---- :Stefan: Everywhere you go people die. Damon: That's a given. Stefan: Not here. I won't allow it. Damon: I take that as an invitation. ---- :Damon: I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word. ---- :Bonnie: Are you sober yet? Caroline: No. ---- :Caroline: Why didn't he go for me? How come the guys I want, never want me? Bonnie: I'm not touching that. Caroline: I'm inappropriate, I always say the wrong thing and Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try and he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks for everything. And I try so hard and I'm never the one Bonnie: It's not a competition Caroline. Caroline: Yeah, it is. ---- :Vicki: (after waking up in the hospital) Vampire. ---- :Stefan: I know it's late, but I needed to know that you were okay. Elena: You know for months that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be okay. Stefan: And what do you tell them? Elena: That I'll be fine Stefan: Do you ever mean it? Elena: Ask me tomorrow. Gallery 1.jpg|Bonnie and Matt talking 2.jpg|Bonnie and Matt talking 3.jpg|Tyler and Caroline 4.jpg|Tyler and Caroline 5.jpg|Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Stefan talking 6.jpg|Elena, Stefan and Matt 7.jpg|Bonnie 8.jpg|Elena and Stefan 9.jpg|Elena, Stefan and Matt 10.jpg|Elena, Stefan and Matt 11.jpg|Elena,Stefan and Matt 12.jpg|Matt 13.jpg|Tyler 14.jpg|Elena and Stefan 15.jpg|Matt and Tyler 16.jpg|Jeremy 17.jpg|Vicki and Jeremy 18.jpg|Vicki and Jeremy 19.jpg|Jeremy 20.jpg|Jeremy 21.jpg|Tyler and Matt 22.jpg|Tyler 23.jpg|Tyler and Matt 24.jpg|Matt 25.jpg|Elena,Stefan and Matt 26.jpg|Stefan 27.jpg|Elena 28.jpg|Elena and Stefan 29.jpg|Elena 30.jpg|Elena 31.jpg|Stefan and Damon 32.jpg|Stefan and Damon 33.jpg|Crow 34.jpg|Crow 35.jpg|Damon 36.jpg|Damon 37.jpg|Damon 38.jpg|Damon 39.jpg|Stefan 40.jpg|Stefan 41.jpg|Stefan and Zach 42.jpg|Zach and Stefan 43.jpg|Stefan and Zach 44.jpg|Stefan and Zach 45.jpg|Stefan and Damon 46.jpg|Elena 47.jpg 48.jpg|Elena 49.jpg|Elena 50.jpg 51.jpg|Crow 52.jpg|Crow and Elena 53.jpg|Crow and Elena 54.jpg|Elena and Stefan 55.jpg|Elena and Stefan 56.jpg|Stefan 57.jpg|Elena 58.jpg|Elena and Damon 59.jpg|Elena 60.jpg|Elena and Stefan 61.jpg|Elena and Stefan 62.jpg|Elena and Stefan 63.jpg|Elena and Stefan 64.jpg|Elena and Stefan 65.jpg|Elena and Stefan 66.jpg|Elena and Stefan 67.jpg|Elena and Stefan 69.jpg|Elena and Stefan 70.jpg|Matt and Caroline 68.jpg|Elena and Stefan 71.jpg|Caroline 72.jpg|Caroline 73.jpg|Elena, Jeremy and Vicki 74.jpg|Elena, Jeremy and Vicki 75.jpg|Elena,Jeremy and Vicki 76.jpg|Jeremy, Matt, Tyler and Vicki 77.jpg|Elena, Matt, Jeremy and Vicki 78.jpg|Elena, Matt, Jeremy and Vicki 79.jpg|Elena, Matt, Jeremy, Tyler and Vicki 80.jpg|Damon 81.jpg|Caroline 82.jpg|Tyler, Matt and Vicki 83.jpg|Stefan 84.jpg|Matt and Bonnie 85.jpg|Elena and Stefan 86.jpg|Elena, Matt, Jeremy, Tyler and Vicki 87.jpg|Jeremy 88.jpg|Elena and Stefan 89.jpg|Stefan 90.jpg|Elena 91.jpg|Bonnie 92.jpg|Caroline 93.jpg|Damon 94.jpg|Elena 95.jpg|Darren 96.jpg|Stefan 97.jpg|Elena 98.jpg|Elena, Bonnie and Caroline 99.jpg|Elena and Stefan 100.jpg 101#.jpg|Caroline 102.jpg|Tyler 103.jpg|Damon Trivia *This episode introduces the main cast of 'The Vampire Diaries' *This episode was seen by '4.91 million, making it the most watched episode in the season. *Katrina Graham, who plays Bonnie, ran through a stop sign in the scene where she is with Elena driving to school. *When Bonnie and Elena were driving, a directors foot was seen in the back seats. *The scene where Elena accuses Jeremy of using drugs was actully filmed at 2am in the morning. *This was the first ever episode. *Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton were the first people to be seeen dead, and are also the first couple to be seen. *The crow was said to be Damon's pet, but it was infact Damon himself. Soundtrack http://www.last.fm/music/Silversun+Pickups/_/Sort+Of?autostart "Sort Of" – Silversun Pickups http://www.last.fm/music/Mat+Kearney/_/Here+We+Go?autostart "Here We Go" – Mat Kearney http://www.last.fm/music/The+Raconteurs/_/Consolers+Of+The+Lonely?autostart "Consoler of the Lonely" – The Raconteurs http://www.last.fm/music/OneRepublic/_/Say+%28All+I+Need%29?autostart "Say (All I Need)" – One Republic http://www.last.fm/music/Stars/_/Take+Me+To+The+Riot?autostart "Take Me to the Riot" – Stars http://www.last.fm/music/Katy+Perry/_/Thinking+Of+You?autostart "Thinking of You" – Katy Perry http://www.last.fm/music/MGMT/_/Kids?autostart "Kids" – MGMT http://www.last.fm/music/Placebo/_/Running+Up+That+Hill?autostart "Running Up That Hill" – Placebo http://www.last.fm/music/White+Lies/_/Death?autostart "Death" – White Lies http://www.last.fm/music/The+All-American+Rejects/_/Back+To+Me?autostart "Back to Me" – The All-American Rejects http://www.last.fm/music/Bat+For+Lashes/_/Siren+Song?autostart "Siren Song" – Bat For Lashes http://www.last.fm/music/The+Fray/_/Never+Say+Never?autostart "Never Say Never" – The Fray Episode Title The episode title 'Pilot' is the name of an episode when the a new series takes of, like glee, their first episode was called pilot, so that's is where the name comes from.